


Prompt: Sensory Overload- Shiro (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sensory Overload, non-consensual telepathic meddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: For Bad Things Happen Bingo!Stellagains asked: “Hey! I absolutely ADORE your works! If it hasn't been claimed already, I'd love to see Sensory Overload for Shiro for the #badthingshappenbingo! Can't wait to read all the rest of your fics when they come out <3”Thank you! :)





	Prompt: Sensory Overload- Shiro (Voltron)

**Author's Note:**

> I had someone point out to me in chapter 4 of "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" that Shiro's experience could have been so much worse.
> 
> And you know what?
> 
> They were right. This is a 'what could have happened'.
> 
> Also, my eternal gratitude to [Bosstoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster), who explained how to make the colored fonts happen. They are amazing in many different ways! So if you don't see any differently colored text, make sure you don't have any site skins on, as they may interfere with the work skin I'm using)

Shiro doesn’t remember getting taken, just waking up on a bed. He isn’t restrained, but there are aliens around him, circling the bed, which is disconcerting to say the least.

“We will not harm you, paladin. You have many broken connections.” Long slender fingers touch lightly to Shiro’s forehead before brushing his bangs back, and he can’t help the flinch at the unfamiliar touch. “We will fix them, so you may regain full access.”

“Wait, you’re going to _what_ ?” Shiro tries to sit up, but is gently but firmly pressed back down. Before he can try again, there are light fingertips on his temples, and things go a bit weird; suddenly there are voices and feelings and sensations in him that he’s pretty sure aren’t his, but feel just as real and solid as his own, and oh _god_ , what are they doing, _what are they doing_?

“Sedate him so he does not disrupt the process.”

“No- **no**! Don’t-” He twists, but the hands are back, stronger than they look, holding him down as a compression injector comes into his peripheral vision and presses against his neck. He’s still spitting curses and struggling when he feels the injector trigger-

 

-and…

 

                          -and…

 

_-oh_.

 

Shiro goes still, and the hands holding him down pull back, leaving just the points of contact on his face. The world feels a lot more warm and fuzzy than it did a moment ago, and the sensation of other people in his head isn’t so bad; it’s like having company over, just in his mind instead of in a physical space.

He realizes after a moment that he’s just staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the ceiling, and he feels, well, pretty good, actually. There’s a sense of overall well-being that he’s unaccustomed to, a sense that everything will be fine, that everything _is_ fine, and that he really shouldn’t be bothered about anything.

He floats, and he has only the vaguest sense of himself separate from everyone else; it’s like he’s one with the universe and everything in it, and he knows that’s hokey, but it also rings so true to him that he can’t imagine how he never saw it before. He’s humming along, content, when he notices the first thread of unease. He has nothing to be concerned about, though, so he’s not sure where it’s coming from. It starts to get stronger, wisps of dismay, unease, panic, concern, and he doesn’t know why he’s feeling them except something...no, some _one,_ is coming, and it’s bad, it’s so bad, this wasn’t at all what they intended why won’t she let them finish, they’re so close to done, all their hard work will be ruined, and-

“Shiro?”

He whines at the touch to his shoulder, hunching in, and why does that feel wrong, why- oh, she’s not connected, she’s not part of the Circuit, and it’s like being touched by the void, it’s so empty, cold, terrifying, _alone-_

He’s vaguely aware of raised voices, the swell of sensations and emotions around him making him dizzy, but he doesn’t know how to anchor himself. Hands pick him up and he struggles again, this isn’t right, this doesn’t feel right, it’s familiar and nice, but also alone and disjointed.

His shirt rides up as he struggles, barely an inch or so, but one of the hands carrying him makes skin contact, and it’s like screams in his head, swirls of anger, rage, fear- _ how dare they touch him, how dare they do that without his permission after everything he’s been through and now they  _ **dare** -

The hands shift, and the noise in his head dulls, but he can still feel the emotions roiling through, overwhelming, and he’s drowning, he’s suffocating, he **can’t** -

And then it gets worse.

He’s being carried, and his head starts to get louder, the emotions tugging at him like a rip tide. He thinks there are more people surrounding him and he wants to run, to hide somewhere alone and quiet, but he can’t move, too overcome, and he’s being set down on something soft, he thinks, but it’s hard to feel anything physical when his brain is so full, and someone touches his face and _ I’m going to hunt them down and make them  _ **pay** _ , why didn’t I stop them in the first place, he’s a goddamned trouble magnet you’d think we’d know better by now why do we let him out of our sight I’ve already lost him once I can’t do it again _ _-_

_-_ _ oh the dear lad what did they do must take care of him,must take care them all, hopefully this will pass soon he’s been through so much in his short life, and humans aren’t as hardy as Alteans it’s amazing how tenacious they are _ _-_

-and he’s feeling _everything_ , every emotion, every stray thought, where there’s skin contact he can feel what the others are feeling, and it’s so much, it’s _too_ much, how do they all **_feel_** so much, turned up to eleven and screaming and lonely and _all t_ _he t_ _ime_ _-_

There’s a brief sting in his neck, and it’s a mercy when he  lets himself get swept under by the chemical calm that rolls over him like an incoming tide.


End file.
